


Pissed Off Big Brothers

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [186]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An ofc has been flirting a lot with dean while the boys are working a case (maybe she was a victim?) and Dean gets tired of her trying to push herself on him so he kisses Sam in front of her. Later when Sam is alone, her older brother beats him and rapes him and calls him a whore for stealing his little sisters man. Dean finds him unconscious outside their motel room and calls another hunter to take the case while he takes care of Sam. If they have sex, bottom Sam only. Season 1 and established relationship please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissed Off Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I wasnt totally sure about this prompt and how to write it, so i hope you're satisfied with the final product! sorry its taken so long!

**Prompt:** An ofc has been flirting a lot with dean while the boys are working a case (maybe she was a victim?) and Dean gets tired of her trying to push herself on him so he kisses Sam in front of her. Later when Sam is alone, her older brother beats him and rapes him and calls him a whore for stealing his little sisters man. Dean finds him unconscious outside their motel room and calls another hunter to take the case while he takes care of Sam. If they have sex, bottom Sam only. Season 1 and established relationship please!

 

Dean was sick of this chick’s attitude, and it was only one of her problems. She wasn’t that hot, to begin with, but she obviously thought she was and she thought basically shoving her tits in Dean’s face was the way to his heart. All he wanted to do was fine out what she saw when she walked into the old, supposedly “haunted” house where 3 people had already died. She was the first living witness and all she was interested in was playing the simpering victim. Dean was sick of it—even if he wasn’t head over heals for his brother, she wasn’t his type. He’d been as professional as possible and made it as clear as he could that he was _not_ interested.

Sam thought it was overall amusing, but it wasn’t him that had to continuously rebuff her efforts. Dean thought eventually she was going to just strip naked and beg for sex if her previous attempts were anything to go by. And it would be unprofessional to confront her about it and have a probably extremely awkward conversation. So as they were leaving her house, another unsuccessful effort in finding out what she really saw, Dean pulled Sam in for a long, deep kiss on the front lawn in clear view of the window. Dean saw her disappear as soon as his lips left Sam’s, but it didn’t matter. Dean had made his point—he was unavailable. It had been hard enough to coax Sam out of the Jess stupor, poor thing was having nightmares ever night, Dean didn’t need another girl trying to wedge herself between them.

“You should have seen her face,” Sam commented. “I saw it over your shoulder. If looks could kill, you’d be burning my body right now.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Dean grunted. “But maybe she got the message now. The only one for me is my baby brother.”

“That sentence is so disturbing.”

“Whatever, you don’t find it disturbing when I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

“True, true.” Sam pressed a light kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Thanks, Dean. I was starting to get a little jealous. She was pretty.”

“Don’t worry, Sammy, I still think you’re the pretties princess around,” Dean teased.

“I hate you.”   
“Love you too.”

They were a little unclear on what they were dealing with or who it might be if it indeed was a ghost. Sam volunteered to go out and do research, but Dean felt wary. Dean was a little bit worried about letting Sam go out by himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Sam could take care of himself, it was just that he always worried when Sam wasn’t right next to him or at least in his visual field. Sam called him overprotective, but the last time Sam wandered off the creepy, cannabalistic family abducted him. So maybe his overprotectivness was justified.

“I’m just going to the library,” Sam assured. “I’ll be back in an hour. Go get a drink or a pizza or something and relax.”

Dean glared at him. “I’m allowed to be worried.”

“But not to be paranoid. I’m a grown man.”

Despite their arguing, Sam left for the library while Dean decided to stay at the motel and relax. Dean loathed going to the library and would start to bother Sam just to have something to do, so Sam banned Dean from going to the library with him. It was particularly annoying, even more so because Sam had a good point. And Sam wasn’t allowed to be right.

Dean tried to watch porn, but none of it was as hot as his little brother and all he could think about was the time he went to the bar only to discover his brother had been taken. It was a fear he’d prefer not to experience again.

*

Sam knew Dean worried too much, but he secretly loved it. All throughout Stanford Sam had to take care of himself, but now he was back with Dean and he didn’t mind being babied a little bit. It was nice to know someone was looking out for him, and that Sam didn’t always have to be in charge and put together. And he wasn’t complaining about the sex, either. He’d never been so passionate with another person, not even Jess, and he felt like his body had always been waiting for Dean.

Sam stayed until the library closed researching violent deaths, and printed out a few articles about who it could possibly be.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark shadow, but it was gone seconds later and Sam ignored it. It was probably his imagination, or an animal. He should have been paying more attention though, because seconds later he found himself face down in a headlock and struggling to get out. Whomever was on top of him was strong and wasn’t letting Sam go. “What the hell? Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” He grunted. “You’re the one that’s stealing my sister’s man, fucking whore. I bet you’d give it up for anyone, probably roll over for me right now.”

“Dean’s not her _man_ ,” Sam retorted. “We’ve been dating for months.”

“You mean you’ve been sleeping together. All he probably wants you for is your ass. Not a bad ass, either.” He dug his nails into it and Sam tried to cover his wince. “Now I’m going to show you what happens when someone tries to steal my sis’s man.”

“I didn’t steal anyone–,” Sam couldn’t finish his thought because the man cuffed him on the side of his head. Sam’s hear rang and he tried to shake himself back into coherency. “What the hell?”

“Not your turn to talk, you little slut,” He growled. “Now I’m going to teach a little cockslut like you a lesson.”

His hands were huge and powerful when they wrapped around Sam’s neck, tightening while he gasped for hair. _This is how I die_ , Sam thought. _I didn’t even get to tell Dean I loved him one last time._ The huge hands released Sam and he eagerly gulped down oxygen.

The man continued to beat, choke, and belittle him until Sam was scraped and bruises were beginning to form. One of his ribs might have been cracked from it being kicked one too many times. But it wasn’t as bad as what came next.

Sam’s pants were yanked down and he realized what was going to happen. He tried to scurry away frantically but he heard the rustle of a belt and then a dry, excruciating intrusion in Sam’s ass. His only mercy was that after a while, the blood made the slide easier. After that he passed out from the pain.

When he came too, he ached on all sides and there was blood running down his legs. He tried to steady his breath and then forced his jelly-like legs to walk back to the motel. He got almost to the door of their room before darkness overcame him again.

*

Dean was getting bored of sitting and watching mindless television, so he decided to go for a walk and burn off some of his nervous energy. When he opened the door, he noticed a dark, large pile of clothing just outside. He was about to nudge it aside with his toe when he realized the pile of clothing had a face….Sam’s face. “Sammy?”

Dean dropped to his knees and rolled lis little brother over to examine him. “Baby, can you hear me? What happened?”

Sam’s eyes blinked open wearily. “Older brother… of the… vic…”

Dean noticed the torn pants and the blood all over his brother’s body. It didn’t take a genius to put together what happened and anger like no other surged through Dean’s body. He couldn’t let it show—now was the time to take care of Sam. He gingerly lifted his brother up and carried him to the bed. “Geez, Sasquatch. You gotta lose some weight, I can barely hold you,” He joked weakly. He set Sam down and went to get a warm, wet washcloth from the bathroom. “I’m going to take your clothes off, Sammy. Just to get a look at you.”

Sam looked at him with dazed eyes. “Dean?”   
“Yeah, baby boy, it’s me. I’m gonna take care of you now, okay?”

Sam nodded weakly. “It hurts, De.”

“I know, baby, I know it hurts. I’m going to fix it.” Dean didn’t know if he’d ever be able to fix the mental scars this would leave Sam with, but he was definitely going to help the physical ones. He cleaned the blood and dirt from Sam’s body, struggling not to scream when he reached Sam’s poor ass. He was as gentle as possible but Sam still groaned slightly when Dean cleaned him off. Dean bandaged the worst cuts and pressed an ice pack to Sam’s ribs, and then tucked the covers over his brother.

“You just go to sleep, sweetie,” Dean said. “I’ll be there in a minute. I just have to make a call, okay?”

Sam was already falling asleep and Dean didn’t know if he’d heard him. Dean called Caleb and let him know that there was a hunt here but he wasn’t able to take care of it, and could he please come down and finish the job? Caleb was wise and didn’t ask questions, just agreeing to take it over and wishing him and Sam a good night.

Dean pulled off his sweats and climbed into their bed, snuggling up to Sam and stroking his brother’s soft hair. “I’m here for you, Sam. I’m going to take care of you now.”

The next day he showed the victim’s older brother what a _truly_ pissed off big brother looked like.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oops this is the last fic i have finished so i have to play catchup! i'm still not accepting prompts but soon, i promise! thank you for all your patience you beautiful people :)


End file.
